Seven morphs into Eight
by lovexisxamazing86
Summary: When Edward brings a 'special' baby into their lives what will happen.  *on hold
1. Chapter 1

EPOV-

I had just finished hunting so I was walking around in the forest just thinking of my vampire life thus far. I know that I told my family that I was lonely, but I didn't wanted them worrying any more than they already are. I hadn't realized that I was unintentionally walking toward the sound of a heartbeat. I was surprised. Hiker's wouldn't hike this far into the woods. I snuck up to the sound silently. As I got closer I realized that the heartbeat was too fast and the blood was traveling slower than in a normal human. I looked through the bush that I was behind and I saw a bassinette sitting on the forest floor. I sucked in a breath, looking and listening to my surroundings. I didn't hear or see any other people or creatures in the area. Why would someone leave a baby this far into the woods? Did they want this baby to die? I cautiously walked out and looked into the bassinette and saw chocolate brown eyes with flecks of Topaz in them. I kneeled down next to the baby and reached for her face to trace her face.

It was an involuntary reaction. She smiles and bit my hand. I was surprised when I pulled my hand back and saw that she had left a mark where she had bitten me. I picked up the bassinette and ran home. Once I walked in the door and everyone took one look at the baby and the mark she had left on my hand we all knew that the safest place for a special creature like this was a place where we knew she would be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously-_

Once I walked in the door and everyone took one look at the baby and the mark she had left on my hand we all knew that the safest place for a special creature like this was a place where we knew she would be safe.

Now- CPOV-

When I saw the baby and Edward showed us the mark it had made on his hand I knew we couldn't put this child into the foster system. If we did it could be disastrous for both her and the people who adopt her. I cleared my throat, everyone looked to me.

"Well, we all know that we cannot let this child go into the foster system." They all nodded. "So we have two choices. We could keep her, or we could let the Denali's take care of her." As soon as the option was out of my mouth everyone started talking at once, and having vampire hearing I heard what everyone was saying easily.

"NO! I do NOT want my vision of her like that to come true!" Alice

"No! I refuse to let her become like Tanya and her sisters." Edward.

"No! Then I can't teach her to prank people like a pro." Emmett. Obviously.

"No! She won't get the motherly nourishment she needs with them." Esme and Rose.

"I won't be able to teach her about the civil war and how to play the guitar." Jasper

"Okay, okay." I held my hand up to silence the rest of the reasons they no doubt had. "Looks like we have a new family member," I said with a smile. The room burst with 'yes' from everyone. Alice, Esme, and Rose automatically began planning the décor for her room.

'This is going to be interesting.' I thought. Edward looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I just shook my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously-

'This is going to be interesting.' I thought. Edward looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I just shook my head.

Now- EPOV-

Its been three years since Bella came into our lives, and I have never felt so needed. She seemed to have taken a liking to me, to which I had no problem. The story was that Bella was left on our doorstep when she was a baby, and Carlisle and Esme tried to find the parents for months, but they were never found so they adopted her.

Right now I was sitting with Bella watching Dora the Explorer. I hated this show, but Bella wanted me to watch it with her, and I can never say no to her. Once the show was done she looked at me, and pointed at the piano. I smiled and set her on her feet, holding on to her hands. She was still a little wobbly on her feet, but she was getting better everyday. She is ahead of the kids in her developmental stage. She already knows how to talk, but she never seems to want to. In the three years she has been with us, she learned how to talk when she was eight months old, but has spoken only rarely since then. She has also learned sign language, as well as Spanish.

"What would you like to hear Bella?" I asked the beautiful toddler sitting next to me.

"Esme favoritos." She said, in Spanish. We were learning a new language each month, but the others didn't know. That, along with teaching her the piano, are our little activities. I started playing, but was interupted by our brothers banging through the door. Bella looked at them annoyed, and started shaking hard.

"Carlisle!" I yelled, alarmed. He was next to her quicker than a heartbeat.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper and Emmett Looked over and was by her almost quicker than i could see.

"Edward, what caused this?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know i was playing Esme's favorite then Emmett and Jasper Busted through, she got mad, and-"I was cut off by Bella transforming. I looked down and saw a puppy, with sides heaving next to me.

"Bella?" I asked. The puppy looked up at me, with its head cocked to the side. "Look at your hands?" Her puppy head looked down, and she yelped, tucked her tail, and ran behind the Couch, befote i could reassure her. Though i'm not sure how well that would've worked, considering i was freaking out on the inside, and we can read each other like people read books.


End file.
